A Valentine's Special
by Aleir
Summary: what happens when kagome spends valentine's day at the feudal era? will the truh be revealed? PLS Read and Review!INUKAG MIKSAN
1. Chapter 1 An unnexpected occurence

Chapter 1

An unexpected occurrence

* * *

"Kagome are you feeling ok?" asked Inuyasha, they were sitting around a campfire, and kagome had just sneezed.

" I'm ok Inuyasha, some one must have been talking about me." She said looking up at Inuyasha grinning.

"Kagome here wear this," said Inuyasha taking off his Haori top and covering kagome with it, "that little shirt can't warm you much."

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome whispered resting her head on his shoulder.

She had soon drifted off to sleep, Inuyasha was kind of uncomfortable like this, but he also enjoyed it. He noticed that he was blushing and that his heart was running really fast. He wanted to lay down to rest but with kagome leaning on his shoulder he couldn't, so he rested his head on her head.

Miroku noticed that when he was about to go to sleep, so he woke up Sango and whispered to her, "Sango what do ya think of that look at them"

" Aw that is so sweet, I knew they would end up together." She said grinning at Miroku.

"Yes me too."

"Well goodnight Miroku"

"Night Sango."

* * *

The next mourning

* * *

Kagome woke up and she noticed she was lying down next to Inuyasha who was still sound asleep. His Haori top was still on her, she remembered last night and how he had acted, 'he actually cared that I was cold' she thought, she then blushed a bit and rested her head on his chest.

When Inuyasha woke up, a few minutes later, he immediately noticed that kagome was next to him, that she was blushing, and his heart was running fast. He could see that she was trying to fake that she was asleep so he went along with it for an hour or two, because he noticed that Miroku and Sango already left the campsite.

He shook her shoulder gently to wake her up; at first she just opened her eyes a bit then closed the back shut, but then she woke up completely and sat up.

"Had a good night's sleep?" asked Inuyasha.

"Umm………"started kagome blushing a bit, " yea I slept great." When she finished talking she gave back Inuyasha his Haori and stood up to stretch.

" Good, so where are Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked while putting his Haori back on.

"I don't know maybe they will come back in a bit…. Do you want some ramen?" asked kagome.

"Sure thanks"

While kagome was taking out the boiling water out of the fire they heard a bunch of loud smacking noises come from a distance.

" Kagome I think that was them."

"I bet it was one of Miroku's perverted things."

"Yup" with this Inuyasha went over to kagome and helped her with putting the boiling water into the ramen cup.

He accidentally put his hand over her's and they blushed a bit but he kept it there.

"MIROKU! You pervert!"

They heard Sango screaming from the mouth of the forest clearing. They noticed Miroku's face was all red, they figured it was from how many smacks they had heard earlier.

"Hi Sango," started kagome, " what did Miroku do this time?"

" Oh nothing! I was just talking to him about a change I wanted, which was for him to stop being a pervert, and he takes it as if I want for him to change where he touched me!" started the angry Sango, "so can you guess where he touched?"

"No, where?"

Sango then leaned loser to kagome and whispered, "my boob"

"Miroku you pervert!" screamed kagome when she heard that.

"Sorry girls but I just couldn't help myself!" said Miroku in defense.

"Wow Miroku you've passed your perverted ness level!" said Inuyasha from the ground where he was sitting eating his ramen.

Sango and kagome sat on the other side of the campfire to make sure he wouldn't try anything. Miroku san next to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, why is kagome starring at me like that? She is with you so why should she be worrying about me?" whispered Miroku into Inuyasha's ear.

" Maybe she is worried you might try something, and she…………s-she is not with me!" he screamed out loud, blushing a lot and noticing a bit too late that what he had said was wrong.

Kagome looked at him and their sights met but she quickly dropped hers because she knew that her eyes showed too much of her emotions, and she was feeling very sad right now and it would be too embarrassing for him to see her like that. She knew that Inuyasha was very hard at expressing his feelings but it was still hard on her for him to say that.

"So Sango," kagome started talking looking for a different subject to change to, she tried to grin but was too sad to. " How about we take a bath?"

They had seen some hot springs when they were coming this way.

"Ok kagome," answered Sango smiling, she then gave Miroku a death glare and said, " Miroku if you spy on us it will be the last thing you do!"

" Ok don't worry," answered Miroku automatically.

A while after the girls were gone Miroku got up and said, " Well we should be going now"

" Where to?" asked Inuyasha, standing up with him

" To the spring of course!" said Miroku with a perverted look and a grin.

" Pervert! I'm not going to go ok?"

"Come on Inuyasha! You know you want to…!"

" Miroku you are the perverted-" Inuyasha started but before he could finish the sentence he was being dragged by his kimono's neck.

* * *

With the girls

* * *

They had already gotten in the hot springs and where leaning against the sides enjoying the warmth of the water.

" This is so relaxing………" started kagome so relaxed that she didn't have her eyes open.

"Yes and no fighting demons for once" answered Sango her eyes were closed too.

When the boys arrived there they were right in front of the two girls. Miroku enjoyed the view while Inuyasha blushed like he had never before.

Kagome then heard the rustling of leaves and halfway opened her eyes, her's and Inuyasha's eyes met and she blushed a lot and then she opened her eyes all the way and saw Miroku.

"SANGO!" she screamed

" What's wrong kagome?" asked Sango confused

"Look right in front of you"

Sango then looked at Miroku and said, "YOU PERVERTED MONK!"

She then started throwing things at him, but kagome just stayed sitting down looking at Inuyasha, he was blushing so much it looked as if his head were a red cherry.

Miroku then went away and Inuyasha followed when they got back to camp Miroku said, "that was a beautiful sight we just saw Inuyasha"

" At least this time I didn't come out with a sit"

" I know they are beautiful"

"Miroku are we talking about the same thing?" said Inuyasha looking over to Miroku.

"I don't know and I don't care," he said then he started looking at the sky.

* * *

A few minutes later when the girls had come back

* * *

" Miroku I have a surprise for you" started Sango when she came back.

"What?" asked Miroku curiously.

"THIS!" said Sango getting a rock the size of her fist and throwing it at his head.

Kagome and Inuyasha had a large sweat drop at the side of their heads.

" Wasn't that a little bit too harsh Sango?" asked kagome.

" Maybe it was… oh well he did deserve it"

"You're right!" said kagome

"So umm kagome I'm sorry I was with Miroku its just that he always drags me off with him..." started Inuyasha

"Its ok we know how he gets when it comes to perverted things" replied kagome.

" Kagome…" started Miroku weakly, " what day is it in your era?"

"I think it's February the 13th"

"Ok, then tomorrow is the day."

" What day?"

"It's a holiday representing the couples," he said looking over at Sango, she blushed a bit

"Oh yea I forgot it was Valentine's Day!"

"Yes I don't know how it is celebrated in your era but in this one there are demons that only come out of their year long sleep and help couples realize their loves for each other, their names are Sukiyanen." Explained Miroku

"Wow it's so romantic in this era! In mine you just go around handing out followers to each other." Said kagome.

This gave Inuyasha an idea.

They packed up and started traveling back to Kaede's village to rest there

When they go there they almost immediately went to sleep because they were so tired of all the walking they had done earlier.


	2. Chapter 2 Valentine's day partI

Chapter 2

Valentine's day part I

* * *

Inuyasha had stayed up all night after the others were asleep so he could go and get some things; he went all the way to the mountains in search for them.

When he got back he had in his hands a bouquet of beautiful flowers in his hands, he had to fight demons in the way because some of them were really rare. He hoped kagome would like them.

"Kagome wake up…" he whispered in her ear, he was gently shaking her shoulder.

When she woke up he said, "stand up I have something to give you"

"Ok" she said half asleep

"Happy Valentine's day kagome" he said offering her the bouquet

"Inuyasha those are beautiful!" said kagome in amazement, she took the flowers and then he said, " Common lets go for a walk, ok?"

"Sure" answered kagome, blushing a bit, but she liked how he was acting lately.

They exited the hut and headed for the forest. They were holding hands without noticing, Inuyasha was wondering what to talk about so he just said, "kagome"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"well, I've been thinking" Inuyasha started talking but was soon interrupted by a sudden gust of wind.

"Inuyasha what's going on?"

"I don't know kagome! Where are you?"

"Over here!"

"Where?"

They suddenly appeared in a very dark place, kagome and Inuyasha had been separated, kagome was unconscious and laying on the floor, Inuyasha was running trying to find her when he realized this was a maze.

" Kagome!" he screamed, nothing was heard except his echo. "KAGOME! Where are you?"

He tried to sniff her out and finally after some minutes he found her scent.

"Kagome hold on I'll get you!"

* * *

With kagome

* * *

Kagome was having a bad dream, she was dreaming of Kikyo and Inuyasha being together forever. But then the dream turned into something else, her hopes, she saw when she was sitting next to Inuyasha and she had his Hiori top on her, then this morning when she woke up and he gave her the flowers. After she saw all this she appeared in a dark place.

Then she heard a voice; 'you know he loves her more than you…' said the little voice

Then a similar voice spoke, ' no kagome you mustn't give up! There's still hope'

The two little voice kept arguing while she remembered all of the times Inuyasha had run off with Kikyo, but then she thought of all the times he had been with her.

The room had gotten brighter little by little until she could her his voice, Inuyasha's voice, 'kagome don't give up yet! I'll get you!', she wanted to answer back but she couldn't. Her eyes started to get brighter and brighter with hope.

When he finally reached her he noticed she was sleeping, he tried waking her up but couldn't.

'What can I do to wake her up?' he thought desperately


	3. Chapter 3 Valentine's day partII

Chapter 3

Valentine's day part II

* * *

He kept thinking of what to do when something suddenly popped to his head, he blushed madly when he thought of it but thought that was the best thing to do, and maybe the only thing to do.

He inclined her head up and leaned his down, when their lips touched kagome woke up and noticed Inuyasha kissing her so she went with it. When kagome responded to his kiss Inuyasha opened his eyes and noticed that she had her's closed so he closed his too.

This was Kagome's first real kiss, out if the few she had ever had this was the most passionate of all. The last time she had kissed Inuyasha was because he was turning full demon and there was no other way to save him and that kiss couldn't be really called a kiss. But this time it was for real.

When they parted they looked deeply into each other's eyes for a second and then hugged.

Before Inuyasha knew what he was doing he said, "kagome..i love you"

Kagome didn't know what to say she was about to cry but she said, " me too Inuyasha I love you too."

After they had both said this, the maze disappeared and they were next to the sacred tree, the bouquet of flowers re-appeared in Kagome's hands. When they parted they blushed just a bit and stood up. They then walked hand in hand again but this time a bit closer than before.

* * *

in the trees there were two little demons watching

* * *

"Mission accomplished boss!" said the first one

"Good job! Now on to the next pair I think their names are Miroku and Sango." Directed the other one.

They were Sukiyanen, the first one's name was Sayki, and the other one's was Saikuniko.


	4. Chapter 4 Valentine's day part III

Chapter 4

Valentine's day part III

* * *

"Sango!" screamed Miroku, they were in a dark forest and it was so foggy that they couldn't see their hands on front of their faces, "Sango where are you!"

"Over here Miroku!"

"Where?"

"HERE" she screeched, they had been walking in circles without noticing

"Sango! I have been meaning to tell you something!" Miroku screamed over to where he could hear her voice coming from.

"Yes?" asked Sango

"I…….I love you" at the moment he said this all the fog cleared up, they had been right in front of each other the whole time, he noticed Sango was in the verge of crying, he got closer to her and took her in his arms. Then he looked down at her and leaned closer to her face and they shared their first kiss together.

When they parted Sango said, "but how?"

Miroku looked deep into her eyes and responded, "I know I'm a lecher sometimes, but ever since I met you I never expected that I would ever fall in love with you…"

Sango looked down and got a little sad.

He then lifted up her face with his hand and said, "But I have, and I just wanted to know if when we defeat Naraku you would like to live together with me and bear my child?"

Sango started crying out of happiness and said, "of course! I would love to!"

Miroku then held her tighter and Sango leaned up to his face and shared a second kiss, this time more passionately.

All of the sudden the trees started blooming and the flowers were falling as thought it were spring.

When they parted Miroku went to a tree and got one of the little flowers and then went back to Sango and placed it in her hair. Then they walked back to the hut, Miroku's arm was wrapped around Sango's waist.

'I must touch it……..no it will ruin the moment' Miroku thought

' Why didn't he touch my ass? I hope he's changing' Sango thought with a giggle.

* * *

On top of the blooming trees

* * *

"Great job! This valentine's day we have done a marvelous job!" said Sayki.

"I know I think that you have earned your promotion!" Said Saikuniko beaming

"Really boss? Thanks!"


	5. Chapter 5 Valentine's day partIV

Chapter 5

Valentine's day part IV

* * *

When kagome got back to their cam they noticed that Miroku and sango weren't there yet so they took it as an opportunity to be alone.

Inuyasha took kagome in his arms and jumped to the highest and biggest branch in a tree near by.

"Inuyasha…" kagome started.

"Yes kagome?"

"Did you really mean what you said back in the maze?"

"I know that with Kikiou still here it may seem as though I didn't mean it…" he paused to look at her and noticed that she had hung her head. " but I did mean it, kagome I do love you."

"Thanks me too"

Kagome looked up at him their eyes locked, amber dancing on yellow, his eyes were so beautiful. She leaned closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder; he blushed a bit but then rested his head on her's.

They remained like that for a while.

* * *

To Sango and Miroku.

* * *

Miroku had a bouquet of flowers ready for her in their hut so when they got back they entered the hut and he gave her the bouquet saying, "happy valentine's day my love"

"Thanks that is so sweet," squeaked Sango when she accepted the flowers, she smelled their beautiful scent.

He sat down next to her and she leaned on him resting her head on his shoulder.

He took his arm and wrapped it around her waist not bringing it down to ruin the moment.

Both of the couples stayed like that, talking eventually to each other for hours.

"Kagome we should be heading back now"

"Ok"

He took kagome again and jumped off the tree.

When they arrived at the village they went into the hut and found Miroku and Sango sleeping next to each other. They had put together their futons.

"Well I see that they also had a nice valentine's" whispered kagome so she wouldn't wake up the sleeping couple.

"Yep"

They made their way to their futons and they put them together as well. Then they lied down and rested, after a while kagome said, " Inuyasha thanks for the best valentine's day of my life"

"You're welcome."

Then they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
